


【GGAD】刀尖与芙蓉

by toJoycee9



Category: Fantastic Beats - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Albus Dumbledore, Trans Albus Dumbledore, Transsexual, Underage Sex, 变性, 性转邓布利多, 未成年, 跨性别
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 玫瑰少年小邓和长腿叔叔老盖小邓是跨性别，男跨女，自行参考《丹麦女孩》和大佩佩的《军嫂》但结局是HE老盖是干爹





	【GGAD】刀尖与芙蓉

**Author's Note:**

> 玫瑰少年小邓和长腿叔叔老盖  
小邓是跨性别，男跨女，自行参考《丹麦女孩》和大佩佩的《军嫂》  
但结局是HE  
老盖是干爹

阿不思走进厕所最里面的那个隔间，从包里掏出一小块镜子和口红，靠在墙上慢慢地描起来。她新买的这支膏体形状非常适合用来勾唇峰，可以让她的上唇看起来丰满一点，她已经连着用了很多天了。过薄的嘴唇一直是她对自己的外形不满意的一个地方，这都要怪她的全科医生，阿不思习惯把自己身体上所有的“缺陷”都归罪于自己的全科医生：不断长高的个子，扁平的胸部和干瘪的臀部，甚至是体毛。

无名指把口红抹匀，阿不思抿了下嘴唇，然后把口红和镜子都收好，走到洗手台边上，散开自己的马尾辫，对着镜子抓了抓自己的红头发，在周围其他女孩子异样的目光下走了出去。

足球赛下午四点钟开场，现在观众席的前排已经被女孩子们占满了，阿不思找了个靠角落的位置坐下，有个男生冲她吹口哨，她礼貌地冲对方笑了笑。这是格林德沃教她的，一旦你接受了自己的缺点，就没有人可以用它来对付你了。[注]

这个私立高中是格林德沃坚持要她进的，原先阿不思一直在社区的公立学校，汇聚了各色各样的工人阶级家庭，父母的职业五花八门，学生大多混街头，跟兄弟姐妹挤一间卧室，没有玩过乐高玩具。阿不思狠怀念那里，人们虽然不是都很友好，但至少足够简单，相比之下私立学校的每个人都是富有层次的，却依然不够友好。

但格林德沃对这件事有自己的看法，他说人性的本质都是一样的，且不会因为你的出身和皮囊而产生任何差别，但教育就是让人学着把自己邪恶的一面藏起来，他说至少精英阶层的人天生就有这项技能。阿不思其实不太赞同这个观点，她总觉得格林德沃会对这个世界不经意地流露出一些恶意，但是这样的念头经常是一闪而过就飘走了，阿不思没有花心思去抓住它们。

妈妈其实也不太愿意她转校，但她关心的显然跟阿不思不是一件事情，自从阿不思上了格林德沃要她上的学校，去了格林德沃给她找的医疗中心，她妈妈就对格林德沃十分提防。

比赛进行到中场休息，阿不思看了看表，起身离开球场，在看到那辆捷豹就停在校门口的时候，阿不思赶紧小跑两步坐了进去。

格林德沃今天没有再穿他的长风衣，而是一身网球服，应该是刚运动完，白色的头发还有些汗湿，他见到阿不思之后表现得很开心，问他：“这周怎么样？食堂都有什么菜？考试了吗？还有没有人不愿意跟你组学习小组的？”

他一连问了好几个问题，阿不思不确定是不是要一一回答，好在格林德沃也不是那么较真，很快话题就转移到了晚餐的菜式。

“我找到一家意大利餐厅，他家灯光比较暗，口味也不错，等看完医生我带你去。”

阿不思“嗯”了一声，她看见格林德沃的保温杯放在手边的杯架上，就拿过来喝了一口里面的红茶，口红沾在杯沿上，她默默地用手指去抹。

“你的话还是太少了，”格林德沃说，“你还是不满意你的医生吗？”

阿不思把自己的书包抱在怀里，静静地说：“你不觉得他的治疗方案过于保守了吗？”

这次格林德沃没有说话，但阿不思知道他听进去了。

“我听说伦敦那边已经有13岁就开始接受激素治疗了的。”

格林德沃便说：“这太危险了，美国那边还不允许这么早。”

“可是阻断治疗似乎没有什么用……”

“阿尔，你记得医生说的吗？”格林德沃道，“从生物学上讲人的大脑是没有性别之分的，所以男性和女性之间并没有你以为的那么大的区别。”

“你告诉我要帮我找医生的时候，我以为自己18岁就可以接受手术了。”

格林德沃在这件事上出奇地有耐心，他又把那套内外协调和心理健康的论调拿出来讲了一遍，那套言论阿不思几乎快背出来了，最后话题总会归结到心理层面上去：“你看有很多人没有打激素也没有手术，还是很接纳自己的真实性别呀。”

阿不思不想跟他争辩，但她确实每天都在承受别人异样的眼光和性别歧视，连上公共厕所都变成了需要去争取的权利，全世界也只有他格林德沃不介意自己的性别，但这并不会让阿不思觉得好受一点。

车停在诊所门口，格林德沃摸摸阿不思的脑袋，笑着说：“进去吧，我就不陪着你了，你总说医生看我们的眼神有点奇怪，那我不露面你可能会感觉好一点。你结束之后去停车场找我吧。”

阿不思点点头，下了车向医疗中心走去，她还穿着学校的制服裙，路人不会猜到，女孩子裙摆下面其实穿着的是一条男士内裤。

全科医生是一个四十多岁的男人，微胖，秃顶，据说是格林德沃的朋友。在英国，像阿不思这样的青少年需要跟这样的人相处很多年，做各种各样的心理辅导、身体检查、心理测试，然后不断修正治疗方案，否则治疗就会被认定为不合法。可阿不思觉得这对她一点帮助也没有，她十三岁的时候偷吃妈妈的避孕药，过量的雌激素让她的胸部开始鼓胀起来，有时候晚上睡觉也会被那种胀痛感叫醒，那段时间她的心情好的不得了。

阿不思像往常一样完成了心理辅导，医生开始给她注射阻断药物，那是为了抑制她身体里躁动的雄性激素，这是唯一让阿不思获得安全感的治疗，她每个月来一趟医院，由医生操作，然后再开一些药回家去吃。看着针头刺入自己的皮肤，里面的药物缓缓推进自己的身体里，阿不思忍不住问医生：“我不明白我们还需要再等待什么，你现在完全可以给我准备雌激素了，我查过，这不犯法。”

“每个到我这里来的孩子都是这么说的，”医生一边开处方单一边说，“‘我已经足够大了’、‘我知道我在做什么’、‘我可以为自己负责’、‘你快给我做手术’，阿不思，我是一个医生，还记得咱们第一天见面我跟你说的话吗？如果说有个地方能让你遇到最多的同类，那就是我这里了。”

“那你应该看出来我跟他们不一样。”

医生摇了摇头：“恰恰相反，在我看来你跟他们没什么不同，曾经都是坚定要做女孩子的，十六七岁的时候又来到我这里，问我怎样可以摘掉自己的乳房。我告诉过你青春期的性别焦虑症是怎么回事，阿不思，心理疾病是没有办法自我诊断的，你要听医生的。”

“让我待在一个男人的身体里才会令我焦虑，我告诉过你很多遍了。”

“所以我们才有心理治疗。”

阿不思叹了口气，这时候她已经完成了注射，正用棉签按住自己的针孔，说道：“我不是在跟风，我周围没有人像我一样，我是自发的，都这么多年了，你应该了解我的外在表达，你为什么就不能早点把我变成个女人呢？”

“你跟你妈妈聊过这件事么，阿不思？”

“我妈妈什么都听我的，我已经16岁了，我难道还没有资格选择我的性别吗？”

医生把阿不思的病例合上，拖了一把椅子在阿不思身边坐下，他看着这个柔弱的少年，或者说少女，想起当年格林德沃找上他的时候，告诉他阿不思是自己的“干女儿”，医生没有多问，但他知道实情肯定不是这样的。他跟格林德沃认识很多年了，这位横跨商界和娱乐圈的人，结过几次婚，分过几次家产，早年生活并不是十分健康，他曾经当过格林德沃一段时间的戒酒医师，私人的那种，如果格林德沃想要个孩子，他根本不需要去一个小地方认一个名不见经传的高中生做“干女儿”。

医生对阿不思说：“既然如此，让我们来调整一下治疗方案，下个星期你和你妈妈一起过来，我需要跟你的监护人交代一些事情，你需要重新做一次心理评估，再进行一些身体检查，我需要看一下结果，好确认是否可以给你开始激素治疗。”

阿不思的眼里闪过一丝兴奋：“下周？”

“下周来做检查。”

“那我们什么时候可以开始？”

医生说：“这件事急不得，要一步一步来，但总不会太久了，你已经等了很多年了，不在乎这一两个月。”

阿不思笑了起来，她有着英国小镇女孩特有的羞赧和甜蜜，她抓起自己书包，说了声“谢谢”，仿佛等不及要把这个消息告诉自己亲密的人，医生看着她雀跃的样子，在女孩子准备离开的时候提醒她：“还有格林德沃，让他也一起来吧，我猜他一定会要求参与的。”

阿不思愣了一下，但这似乎并没有影响到她的好心情，她冲医生眨了眨眼睛，脆生生地说了句：“好的。”

**Author's Note:**

> [注]：这句话是《权力的游戏》里小恶魔对囧雪说的  
名字是 @星流云散 起的，她说芙蓉是朝白暮紫，然后如果要凋谢的话就整个花朵啪叽掉下来非常壮烈，我觉得她可能是要我写第二个丹麦女孩  
（我不


End file.
